64 Crayons
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Look, I only held his hand because I wanted to borrow his crayons! It was the 64 pack, WITH THE SHARPENER!


**64 Crayons **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Look, I only held his hand because I wanted to borrow his crayons! It was the 64 pack, WITH THE SHARPENER! Lolliver one-shot.

**A/N: Dedicated to SparkleInTheSun, for helping me get the exact quote for the summary, and just being all around awesome… Seriously, I LOVE this girl, and I highly recommend her stories, they're all amazing. :D **

Five year old Lilly Truscott tapped her foot impatiently.

Her sunflower dress swayed in the wind as she waited for her best friend Oliver Oken to arrive.

They were preparing for their first day of Kindergarten, and being late was the _last_ thing Lilly wanted to do.

After waiting another good ten minutes, she hiked up her dress and started to walk away.

Oliver ran up behind her, wheezing and panting.

"It's about time…" Lilly said. "Where were you?"

"I couldn't get up in the morning." Oliver said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pulling his backpack farther up on his shoulders.

Lilly let out a small laugh, noticing the fact that Oliver's backpack was twice the size of himself.

They continued on the path to their school, talking about the new friends that they would meet, and the nerves hiding out in the pits of their stomachs.

"Do you think the kids will be mean?" Lilly asked, readjusting her dress.

If only her mom would have let her wear jeans and a T-shirt as she had planned…

"If they are I'll stand up for you." Oliver said, bumping her shoulder.

The two kids looked up.

"We're here!" Lilly screamed, running ahead of Oliver.

He laughed and followed her, although his excitement not as inflated as hers.

When they reached the classroom they saw tons and tons of kids.

Lilly froze.

Oliver came up and patted her back.

"It's okay…. They're just kids, like you and me." But his eyes were wide with fear as well.

A blond haired woman in her mid-thirties walked into the room.

"Find your seats class." She instructed, walking right back from the way she came.

Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a brown haired girl with blue eyes and a crooked smile.

Hi, I'm Miley." She said, sticking out her hand. "Is this the Kindergarten class?"

Lilly looked at the girls hand and stuck her own out for a shake. "Yeah… Hi, I'm Lilly. And that's my best friend Oliver." She said pointing behind her.

Miley nodded.

The teacher came back.

"Class, I said sit down."

Lilly looked back at Oliver.

"Well it was nice meeting you." She said as she ran back to fill the last available seat next to him.

Miley went and sat down at a table by herself, looking quite sad.

Lilly looked over at her, then back to her own hands sitting on the table.

"Hello class." The teacher said. "I am Mrs. Williams." She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote it on the board. "Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten." She turned around with a smile.

Once everything got settled in, and everybody knew each other's names, Mrs. Williams announced that they would be doing an art project.

"You're going to be coloring a house!" She handed each student a sheet with a colorless house on it.

"Now please take out your crayons!"

Oliver took his large red backpack and brought his box of 64 crayons out.

He opened it up and Lilly's eyes went wide with awe.

"Woah…" She said touching the tips of the color crayons in the top row.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Oliver said, moving the box away from her. "These are _mine_."

Lilly folded her arms and began to pout.

Oliver ignored her and started coloring his house.

Lilly sat and watched him.

She slowly scooted closer, and closer, and closer, until finally she was only inches away from him.

"Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

Oliver was finding it hard to resist, but kept on coloring any way.

Lilly took his hand, trying to grab at the crayons, but taking pleasure out of holding onto his hand as well.

Oliver blushed.

"Do yo- do you wanna share?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

"Sure!" Lilly gave a toothy smile and grabbed a crayon.

Oliver looked at her affectionately and went back to his own paper.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miley smiling smugly at the two.

He shrugged it off.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! No, you _cannot_ use the sharpener too, Lilly!"

Seventeen year old Lilly Truscott laid her head down on her boyfriend Oliver Oken's shoulder and smiled.

She grabbed the pictures of them in Kindergarten and laughed.

"I even had a crush on you way back then."

"So did I…. But now you don't have to hold my hand over crayons…" Oliver replied.

"It was the 64 pack! That's the _only_ reason I held your hand!" Lilly defended.

Miley walked in.

"Sure it was…."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**(I told you it would be horrible, Chelly!)**

**So this is my first Lolliver thing and sorry that it was bad…**

**Please review!**

**-Ema **


End file.
